User blog:Jeremiah Garland/In Response to the New Rule...
Alright, many people have been very upset due to the recent "rule" enforced in this blog by Parax (and I use the word "rule" loosely, as it is not, per se, a rule, but rather a scattered statement inclining us to follow the words put forth without jurisdiction). And I know what many of you are thinking right now: "just accept the rule and move on". Well, to that I say no. I'm not going to accept it. It is in my rights as a citizen of the United Kingdom to not accept something I disagree with, as it is a right for you all. And, if you aren't thinking that, you're likely thinking "If you don't agree with it, go to a different wiki". You'd ''loooove ''for me and others to leave, wouldn't you? Clean out the wiki of all the "perverts". That's another thing. There's a difference between being a "pervert" and being one with an adult sense of humour. I happen to be the latter, as are most others who agree with me on this. By calling us "perverts", you are saying the only thing we ever think about is sex, which just isn't true. Basically, what this blog is about is to tell people to ''grow up. ''Politics, religion, and dirty jokes are not taboo. The earlier two are accepted beliefs we live and breath everyday without a problem, yet have ruthlessly been frowned upon on this wiki, for reasons I cannot fathom. Now the admins will cut in here and sing their same song: "it causes fights". Maybe talking about politics and religion in the ''past ''caused fights, but I can assure you it no longer does. How do I know? Whenever there aren't any chat mods or admins on in chat (or if there are any afk), many of us tend to talk about politics and religions, always without a problem. So get off your high horse, and face the facts. It doesn't cause problems. That's no longer a valid excuse, because we've proved many times in chat no problems result from talking politics and religion. As for dirty jokes (e.g. "Davythoughts"), I'd like to direct your attention to a comment made by John Breasly in the very same blog linked above. In a nut shell, John said that since this is indeed a 13+ wiki, that stuff should be allowed, as we can't be held responsible for anything somebody 12 or younger sees. To this, GenLawrence retaliated by saying even some teenagers can't handle this kind of talk. Again: not our problem! It isn't out fault there's a bunch of immature meatheads out there, and that doesn't mean we should change ''our ''policies to fit ''their ''needs. It's like if an immature teenager walks into a PG-13 movie that has sexual themes, etc., gets so insulted, and writes a letter to the writers of the movie out of complaint. It isn't the writers' faults the teenager had an immature mind and couldn't handle PG-13 themes. All I'm getting at here is ''why ''are we being censored for things that shouldn't be censored? I'd also like to say that chat, is logically, not part of the wiki "itself". Yes, it is a feature, but it's non-canonical to the wiki. I think of chat as a place where the users of the wiki can "hang out", relax, talk, and joke around; do things they can't do on the wiki itself. ''Chat is the place to be yourself, while the wiki is the place to be your pirate. ''That being said, I'm still not understanding the censorship. Oh, and also, I'll bet you they'll be at least one comment below saying "STOP ARGUING!!!!1!!". That's another thing. People don't understand that there are two types of arguing: arguing ''immaturely ''and arguing ''maturely. ''Immature arguing is usual some flaming, ignorant, narcissist child caps-raging complaining on why he didn't get his way. Mature arguing, on the other hand, is synonymous to debating, which involves an intellectual take on the situation at hand, and presenting it to a second party in a non-spasmodic, calm fashion, with numerous sub-arguments and factual info to back up your take. Mature arguing is an essential to humanity, as we would not have / will not progress without it, if everybody always agreed on everything. So don't yell "STOP ARGUING!!!!1!!" like it is greatest sin on Earth, and the worst Satanic act ever brought upon under the cosmos, because arguing actually progresses our asses through the ever-so correct ideology that is evolution. I'm not calling the admins "dictators"; don't say I am, because I'm insulted when admins use that. I just believe the admins are censoring things that shouldn't be censored, for reason I do not know. Category:Blog posts